One Messed-Up Night (A Germany Italy LEMON)
by Jurana Keri
Summary: After spending a night getting wasted with Prussia, Germany (Ludwig) is in for a big surprise...he's not going to like this! I wrote this story and it is also on my Blogger page. Check my Blogger to see other stories Ive written that may not be on here. Enjoy!


Just hours ago, Ludwig was out with Prussia, indulging in beer over a late night conversation. After becoming intoxicated to the point where he tripped with every step he took, he was dragged home by Kiku (Japan) with the help of Feliciano. Despite that he was completely unaware of his surroundings due to his drunkenness, he managed to sleep for four hours straight.

When he finally opened his eyes, he realized he had never suffered such a horrible headache in his life. He rubbed his head roughly to relieve it, messing up his blond hair in the process. It had been slicked back like always, but now strand stuck out in random spots on his head. He turned his head to his right, and let out a shout upon seeing Feliciano laying next to him, staring at Ludwig with a big grin on his face.

"Ah, you're awake!" Feliciano said cheerfully.

"Aah!" Ludwig shrieked, jerking himself up to sit up straight. "What are you doing here? Why the holy fürhur are you doing laying next me?!"

"Aw, don't be so excited, Germany," Feliciano said. Ludwig's frustration grew as he saw his friend make himself comfortable by laying his arm below his head.

"Get out!" he ordered meanly, standing up to grab his Luger from the bedside table. Pointing it at Feliciano, knowing he'd respond in a cowardly way, he gave him a death stare, watching the Italian grovel at his feet out of fear Ludwig would kill him. What an idiot, the German thought, he actually thinks I will kill him.

"Please don't kill me, Germany! I'll do anything you ask me to! I'll cook you some pasta with meatballs! I'll write you a new song! I'll do anything just please don't kill me!" Feliciano cried.

The Italian got confused when Ludwig began laughing heartily at him. Catching on, he laughed also, but the fear came back into him when Ludwig's face was stern again.

"You really think I'd kill you, Italy?" Ludwig asked, testing the stupidity he thought was within Feliciano at that moment. He giggled, still on his knees at Ludwig's feet.

"Would you?" the Italian asked. Ludwig sighed, putting the gun back on the bedside table. Feliciano sighed in relief, but he realized he had to tell him something important.

For a while now, Feliciano really liked Ludwig-it was also the only logical explanation as to why he spent so much time with him and even slept in his bed some nights. Ludwig was completely oblivious to the fact that Feliciano was making advances toward him, and often got angry when he got too clingy with him. He hated it most when Feliciano slept in his bed with him and half the time, he didn't know he was there. There would come a moment like this, where Feliciano would be sleeping next to Ludwig, who had been so drunk he didn't know where he was.

"Are you alright now?" the Italian asked. "You were so drunk after all that beer you drank with Prussia. You passed out, so Japan and I brought you here." Ludwig rubbed his forehead, and then moved his hand down to rub his eyes. Upon looking at Feliciano, he felt his cheery friend's lips crash onto his own, causing his eyes to widen in shock as Feliciano kissed him. Ludwig pushed him off roughly, wiping his mouth in repulsion.

"What the holy fürhur are you doing?! Are you crazy?!" the German shouted with anger in his eyes. Now he had really done it, and Feliciano knew he had to explain his most recent annoying action.

"Germany, I love you!" he confessed with a worried tone of voice. Feliciano threw his short, petite arms at Ludwig and held him as tight as he humanly could. Ludwig groaned distastefully; _I am not gay_, he told himself,_ I am probably still drunk and hearing nonsense_.

"Even though we were enemies before, we are friends now, and I love you. You are a really good guy, Germany. Even though I was your prisoner, you gave me good food that didn't suck like what England fed me. Oh, the sausages and cheeses you fed me always tasted so good, and even I cooked for you, too. Don't you remember, Germany?" Feliciano confessed thoroughly. Ludwig kept a straight face-he didn't want to be totally cruel to his friend and he knew he was not gay.

"Yes, I remember," he sighed. "But just so you know, Italy, I am not gay."

"Oh," Feliciano replied with a frown. "Can't you just try it? Just once? I'll leave you alone after, and we can just be friends!"

"I'd rather we just not do it and say we did," Ludwig resisted firmly. Feliciano's eyes were pleading-how could Ludwig resist that cute little face that always caught his attention and annoyed him at the same time? The Italian kissed the strong German on the cheek gently, and Ludwig looked at him.

"See? It's not so bad! Please?" he begged. Ignoring him, the German laid back on the bed and rubbed his eyes. Then he felt something odd-his eyes were closed, and when he opened them, he saw Feliciano straddling his legs, his head near the zipper on his pants.

"Hmm...I wonder what your sausage is like, Germany," Feliciano said playfully as he pulled the zipper down. Ludwig jerked up, but before he could stop Feliciano, he felt the Italian stick his large member in his mouth, licking the tip and sticking the shaft in and out of his mouth. The German arched his neck back._ It feels so good_, he thought, _I'm not gay but I guess a blowjob from anyone feels good_. Groaning from the unusual source of pleasure, he held onto Feliciano's head and ran his fingers through his russett brown hair. He touched the sensitive curl on the side of his head, making him moan as he sucked Ludwig off.

"Italy, mein gott," he whispered, finally accepting the blissful feeling of being stimulated. After a few minutes, Ludwig could feel himself orgasm, and he groaned loudly as his seed filled Feliciano's mouth. He swallowed it and licked his lips seductively.

"Tastes so good," Feliciano said, going up to Ludwig to kiss him passionately. The German could taste traces of his own seminal fluid as his tongue danced with Feliciano's. They fought for dominance for quite some time before the Italian won. Ludwig, suddenly enamoured with his friend, removed Feliciano's shirt and pants, planting kisses on his neck, chest and stomach.

"Germany!" the Italian sighed with a giggle. Ludwig removed Feliciano's underpants and looked at his member-it was thick, but it was shorter than his by two or three inches. He leaned down and began licking the tip, making Feliciano scream with pleasure.

"Oh, yes! Yes! Yes!" the Italian chanted ecstatically. When Ludwig took Feliciano's shaft in and out of his mouth, the Italian arched his back and sighed noisily, chanting his name. Just before he reached his orgasm, Ludwig stopped and removed his own clothing before doing anything else.

"Te amo, Germania!" Feliciano told the German in a sigh before Ludwig crashed his lips onto his, kissing him fervently before the Italian got on all fours. Ludwig positioned himself behind Feliciano and slid his erection into Feliciano's asshole.

"Ah," the Italian said as Ludwig started out with slow, steady thrusts. The German groaned as he felt the sensation of Feliciano's tight ass. The Italian moaned and groaned, shutting his eyes tightly as he gripped the bedspread.

"Germany! Germany!" Feliciano moaned. "It feels so good!"

Ludwig ignored him, increasing his speed as he slammed into his ass harder. He knew deep down he was only having gay sex with Feliciano to keep him from annoying him even more. He hated sticking his dick into another man's ass, but it was the only way to keep Feliciano from bugging him. After all, he was drunk and saw that giving in was the only way to get his friend to shut up.

"Germany!" Feliciano repeated, close to his orgasm. Strangely, Ludwig felt himself start to come closer to his climax, and when he did, he came inside Feliciano's ass. He felt better it was over, but oddly enough, it was ironic that though he hated it, it felt good enough for a climax to be even possible. He pulled out of Feliciano and dragged the sheet down so he could sleep snug in his bed. Feliciano joined him, but even though Ludwig was reluctant, he knew he had no choice-he had sex with him for heaven's sake!

Feliciano moved closer to Ludwig and placed a hand over his muscular chest, resting his head on his broad shoulder. Ludwig looked at Feliciano sternly, and the cheery Italian noticed his glare.

"Italy?" he said.

"Yes, Germany?" Feliciano asked with a smile.

"I'm still not gay. You can say you love me all you want, but know that I am still drunk from earlier and I would never do this if I were sober," Ludwig said. Feliciano raised his eyebrows as he kept looking at the German.

"Why not?" he asked. Ludwig groaned and turned on his side.

"Shut up and go to sleep," he ordered.


End file.
